bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackie Travers
Jackie Travers is a housemate from Big Brother 14. Profile Glamorous mummy, Jackie is attractive and has lots of life experience. She has feisty Italian blood, is unintentionally funny, wears her heart on her sleeve and claims to be "classy but not a snob". Jackie is divorced with two children and her daughter Charlie is entering the House with her. Jackie feels that spending time with Charlie in a confined space for a long period of time will be a challenge, but one she is looking forward to. Jackie isn't religious and doesn't believe in God. She supports the Conservative party and is a big fan of David Cameron. She believes love is more important than money but both would be good. She says: "I've had money but if you don’t have love, what's the point?”. Jackie thinks her best personality traits are that she is fun, honest, flamboyant, sensitive and compassionate. She says her worst personality trait is that she doesn't always listen to what people have to say and can be too forceful with her opinions. Big Brother 14 On Day 26, Dexter and Gina, who had previously been living in the Safe House, were asked to save a nominated housemate from facing the public vote; they chose to save Charlie and replace her with Jackie. On Day 30, she survived the public vote and Wolfy was evicted from the House. The following week, after receiving two nominations from her fellow housemates, Jackie was nominated for eviction once again. On Day 37, she was evicted from the House. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Gallery Charlie4.jpg|Jackie enters the Big Brother 14 House with her daughter, Charlie Jackie4.jpg|Jackie's other alternate Big Brother 14 publicity photo Jackie (full length).jpg|Jackie's full-length publicity photo Jackie8.jpg|Jackie's other alternate Big Brother 14 publicity photo Jackie9.jpg|Jackie in the Big Brother 14 Diary Room 14783 518484014903520 102367686 n.png|Jackie sitting in the Big Brother 14 garden with a broken wrist Big-brother-2013-eviction-jackie-5.jpg|Jackie is evicted from the Big Brother 14 House Big-brother-2013-eviction-jackie-1.jpg|Jackie poses for the paparazzi after her eviction from the Big Brother 14 House Big-brother-2013-eviction-jackie-3.jpg|Jackie is interviewed by Emma Willis after leaving the Big Brother 14 House Trivia *Jackie was the first ever housemate to enter the Big Brother House with her daughter, Charlie Travers. **Including Celebrity Big Brother series, Jackie is the second ever housemate to enter the House with her daughter (following Jackiey Budden in Celebrity Big Brother 5). **Due to them having a pre-existing relationship before the series began, Jackie and Charlie entered the Big Brother 14 House together at the same time. *At the age of 59, Jackie was the oldest Big Brother 14 housemate. **Jackie was 18 years older than the second oldest Big Brother 14 housemate, Jemima Slade. *During Week 4 of Big Brother 14, Jackie accidentally broke her wrist whilst she was in the House; due to the seriousness of the injury, Jackie had to temporarily leave the House in order to receive medical treatment. **Jackie was the third ever housemate (following Saskia Howard and Vanessa McIntosh) to temporarily leave the House I order to be x-rayed. **After her injury, Jackie wore a cast throughout the rest of her stay in the House. ***This meant that Jackie was evicted while wearing her cast. ****Jackie was the first ever housemate to be evicted from the House while wearing a cast. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 14 Housemate Category:Late Entrant